


Go Go Power Swimmers!

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Power Rangers maybe?, Rei has to pay Nagisa 30 bucks because Nagisa was right, The beginning may not make sense, They actually don't swim, This is actually not a crack, Transformations!, a rendition of cute high earth defense club love but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that the Iwatobi Swim Boys would be the ones to defend the Earth?</p><p> </p><p>By the way, the experience of reading this would be much better if you have seen Cute High Earth Defense Club love, but you can still read it if you have not seen this anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Go Power Swimmers!

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not know who Iwatobi-chan is, I wouldn't suggest reading this. I'm not good at making Free! Fanfictions, but this is an attempt at one. Sorry if it sucks, I know it sucks too. Just I hope at least someone smiled at some point.

Once something is lost, it will never return. Like the past.  
~~~~

 

Hello. This is my mind. And my name is Nanase Haruka. Even though my demeanor may seem not likely to be out there, I am a Power Swimmer.  
You know the Power Rangers? We are like those, except... water. Which is completely fine with me. I have always loved water. I can rant about how I like water, but now's not the time. It's time to show you my Point of View of things.

~~~

It was 3rd year at High school, my friend, Makoto, who was also a 3rd year, Nagisa, who was a 1st year, and Rei, who was a 2nd year. We were all caught up in the whole mess before we even knew it. 

We were all swimming in the pool our school has, practicing. Of course me, always swimming, was the only one left in the pool while everyone else was changing. 

I saw something in the corner of my eye, and ignored it, thinking it was just water in my googles while I was swimming underwater. It wasn't until I saw an actual figure in the water was when I immediately stood in the pool and scanned the under waters of the pool. It was very fast, but there was definitely something in the water. I wasn't scared, nor confused. I just watched it swim fastly around. It wasn't until when it stopped in the middle of the pool, and slowly swam up to me, still underwater. Even as it was moving slowly, I still couldn't make it out. I still watched as it was dead center in front of me, still underwater. It grabbed my leg and it was at that point where I needed to get out of the pool. It's grip was strong, and I couldn't break free. It pulled me underwater at an alarming rate, and all I saw was black and water. It was silent.

I opened my eyes, and was standing in a court room. The judge was some type of bird wearing a speedo. It looked a lot like my mascot, Iwatobi-chan. 

It... spoke to me.

"Haruka... I see you and your friends have been in love with this water for quite some time. I figured you would be the best choice to be first."

He paused.

"Your water in your world could be in peril. All your water could be gone, and your world can suffer."

He paused once again.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Oh. He only paused to wait for me to say something.

"What does it concern with me? I only want to control water where I swim."

"You can save the water so everyone can be able to swim."

"I only swim for myself. Not for anyone else."

He did a sweat drop. He was obviously annoyed by my answer. 

"Look, if you don't help, you won't even be able to swim anywhere."

I widen my eyes. 

No more...

Swimming?

I won't allow it.

"I... want to keep swimming."

He smiled. How can a bird smile?

"Then you will need a Wateracelet. But first I should get your friends."

I nod my head, and he disappears. He really left me in this court room, still with my swimming gear on..? He'll pay later.

I take this time to look around the room. It was really us two in this huge room? A moment later, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei all appeared. We all looked at each other confusedly.  
Makoto looks terrified.

"Haru-chan, where are we?"

Rei looks around the room.

"It seems we are in some sort of ... courtroom?"

Rei says. He answered the question Nagisa asked me. The three of them are on the same podium, but i'm on a different one, and Makoto can't get to me, and I know he is worried. I know he wants to be near me because he's scared.

"H-Haruuu~"

There it is. The word i've been expecting from Makoto. I sigh quietly.

"It's alright Makoto. We aren't into trouble."

"How do you know Haru-chan?"

"I... was talking to the--"

I get cut off by my basically mascot of the swim team on the head podium. Nagisa gasps happily.

"Iwatobi-chan! I didn't know you were real!"

Nagisa crosses his arms and looks at Rei.

"I told you Rei-chan he was real."

Rei just looks surprised. It talks to us again.

"Now that I have gathered you all here, as I have told Haru, you all love the water very much, and if you 4 don't help, all your water can be gone."

Nagisa over exaggerates again and looks as if he will cry.

"Nooo! Not the water!"

Somehow, sparkles form around the mascot... I don't know how he is doing this.

"You all will need the Wateracelets. You can turn into a mermaid and--"

I cut him off.

"We can turn into mermaids?"

Makoto chuckles by my question. Mascot nods, still with sparkles.

"Yes, you can. And once you do you can save the evils in the water who want it all for themselves."

Rei finally speaks up.

"Do you know who these 'evils in the water' are?"

"I'm not sure but I will know when I sense one."

The mascot raises his arms in the air and 4 bracelets that look almost like water appear in the air, there is a blue, green, purple, and yellow one. They all attach to our skins.  
Makoto is still scared.

"H-hey... these won't... kill us, right?"

Nagisa does a slight push on Makoto. 

"No, silly! They are to help us! It's Iwatobi-chan, he should be nice!"

"You can transform whenever you like, but you can't have other people know about it."

The bracelet on my skin shocks me, quite painfully.

"Oi, that hurt. Are they supposed to do that?"

I say, and I guess it had gotten to them too because Nagisa was whining in pain.

"That means that there is an evil a foot! Hurry and transform!"

Who still says 'a foot'?

We all look at eachother, and Makoto asks a question.

"How? We don't kno--"

Makoto gets cut off as we all see Rei brighting up with many types of sparkles around him. He starts transforming as he says something I would have never imagined to hear him say before...

"With the power of swimming and grace... thee with the god of Butterfly... send me your help to be the... Beautiful Butterfly Prince..!"

While saying that, he was slowly changing his outfit to look somewhat like a prince. The only colors were white and purple, with little butterfly wings behind him and he had antenna's connected to his hair.

I was done with the day.

Before any of us could say anything, Nagisa does the same thing, transforms and says something similar to Rei's.

"With the power of swimming and fun... thee with the god of Penguin... send me your help to be the... Happy Penguin Prince..!"

Similar to Rei's, except the colors were white and pink, with a penguin tail at the back and a beak for a nose. His front bang hair seemed to shoot out like a rockhopper penguin. Right after that, was Makoto. Upon sparkling again, he was transforming as well. Am I next?

"With the power of swimming and protection... thee with the god of Orca... send me your help to be the... Protect Orca Prince..!"

All the similarities, Makoto has white and green, as well as a large black finn on his back. I'm ne--

"With the power of swimming and freedom... thee with the god of Dolphin... send me your help to be the... Free Dolphin Prince..!"

I look at myself, and I realize... 

i'm not a mermaid.

"Hey, i'm not a mermaid. You said we'd be one."

"Well, only if you are in the water though, which most of the evils are in the water."

"This is sooo cool, right Rei-chan?"

"The ... 'scene' that we did was not quite beautiful, but our clothes seem to be."

"U-Uwaaah..!!"

I hear Makoto scream as we all look towards his way, and we see him pull a boomerang out from his chest. It's green with imprints of Orca's.

"Wooah! I wanna do that too!"

Nagisa chides and pulls out a pink boomerang from his chest with imprints of penguins.

"You too, Rei-chan!"

Nagisa does it hisself and pulls a purple boomerang from Rei's chest with imprints of butterflies.

"N-Nagisa-kun... I could have done it myself..."

"Haru-chan! You do it!"

I don't say anything, and manage to pull out the blue boomerang with imprints of dolphins. I look at it questionably and look back up with Rei investigating it, Nagisa throwing it around, and Makoto just looking at it.

"Those are you're weapons. They are stronger than you think."

Once Nagisa's boomerang came back to him, he went to throw it, but stops and accidentally shoots something out of it.

"Wooow!!"

This is getting annoying... 

Nagisa makes 'pew' sounds as the boomerang shoots more flares out.

"N-Nagisaaa..! Stop...! What if you hit somebody--"

Makoto had gotten cut off because one flare bounced off and almost hit Iwatobi-chan with it.

"Opps... Sorry, Iwatobi-chan!"

"Well, we know the most childish one of you 4..."

Iwatobi-chan says with a sweat drop. He should have known by now who that would be.

I'm still pretty disappointed that i'm not a mermaid yet.

"Okay, so where is this monster..?"

I ask, impatient. This outfit is odd and I don't like it.

"Ah, yes... Right this way."

He says that, but none of us move at this point. Iwatobi-chan uses the magic he has to teleport us to the location.

The location is a place by a beach. In the near distance, we see huge splashing. That must be the monster. 

Upon instinct of seeing water, I try to take my clothes off to swim, but they won't come off.

"Oi, these won't come off..."

"Really?!"

Nagisa says and tries to pull them off as well.

"They really won't..."

"Haru, I know you want to swim but we have to defeat the monster first."

Makoto, reading me of course. I know he is afraid of the Ocean, so I might need to accompany him during this.

Rei grabs his boomerang and runs towards the monster. He's...

walking on the water.

This is the weirdest day ever.

"Yaaaaay!!"

Nagisa chimes and runs towards Rei and walks onto the water as well. Me and Makoto both switch glances before running after them.

We all take out our boomerangs and point them to the monster into the water. It thrusts it's body upwards out of the water and we see it's body. 

It's distinctively horrifying.

I am the only one that doesn't do anything in fear. Makoto of course screams in a way, Nagisa runs to go behind me, and Rei backs up a little.

"Come on! Your'e going to waste your time staring?!"

I haven't raised my voice like that in a long time... Hopefully that will get their attention.

The all look at me, nod their heads, and Rei shoots a purple flare at the monster. Nagisa hops from behind me, and shoots his flare at the monster as well. The monster screams in pain, and it's pretty horrifying to hear, but I as well shoot a flare at it. I glance at Makoto, and he's frozen scared in his stance. 

Of course he'd be too scared to do this kind of thing.

"Makoto, it's okay. We have eachother to protect."

~

The monster was finally destroyed.

-

It's been months since we became the power swimmers. Apparently we don't grow anymore and the world will never be saved, apparently. They just keep coming, and there will never be an end, making us power swimmers forever. 

That's just that then. The story on how we became Power Swimmers.


End file.
